Automated speech assessment systems are commonly used in conjunction with standardized tests designed to test a non-native speaker's proficiency in speaking a certain language (e.g., Pearson Test of English Academic, Test of English as a Foreign Language, International English Language Testing System). In these tests, a verbal response may be elicited from a test-taker by providing a test prompt, which asks the test-taker to construct a particular type of verbal response. For example, the test prompt may ask the test-taker to read aloud a word or passage, describe an event, or state an opinion about a given topic. The test-taker's response may be received at a computer-based system and analyzed by an automated speech recognition (ASR) module to generate a transcript of the response. Using the transcript and other information extracted from the response, the automated speech assessment system may analyze the response and provide an assessment of the test-taker's proficiency in using a particular language. These systems may be configured to evaluate, for example, the test-taker's vocabulary range, pronunciation skill, fluency, and rate of speech. The present inventors have observed, however, that in some assessment scenarios, such automated speech assessment systems may be unable to provide a valid assessment of a test taker's speaking proficiency.